Get Over It
by Pigeon Phantom
Summary: Anakin returned to Padme to find he's not wanted... I wrote this to get a mention on Albine's website, it's sucks and I hate it but I wrote it for that reason.
1. We meet again

~*~Get Over It~*~  
  
Lyrics by Avril Lavigne  
  
First Song Fic/First Serious Fic  
  
By SpEcIaL oNe  
  
A/N: don't laugh and please don't flame! This is my first serious fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or get over it by avril lavigne  
  
~*~Slipping down a slide; I did enjoy the ride; Don't know what to decide; You lied to me; You looked me in the eye; It took me by surprise; Now are you gratified; You cried to me~*~  
  
Padme sat on a red couch in her house on Naboo, it had been nine months, eighteen days, twenty hours, fifty-three minutes and ten seconds since Anakin had left her and turned to the Dark Side under the command. But who was counting? (ME!)  
  
She was sitting there thinking about her Ani, when Luke let out a little cry from his and Leia's bedroom. Padme rushed into the room to see what had happened. He'd woken up hungry.  
  
Luke was almost an exact copy o Anakin, and Padme was still a little angry at him for leaving her and the Jedi Order (Order is said like Austin Power's says Sherbet in 'Man of Mystery' to become a Sith.  
  
~*~la la la la la la~*~  
  
That was when it all turned around, a knock on the door came. But it was like three am in the morning. Who was visiting her at this hour of the night? Padme walked slowly to the door and opened it a little to see who had come.  
  
~*~Don't turn around; I'm sick and I'm tired of you face; Don't make this worse; You've already gone and got me mad; It's too bad I'm not sad; It's casting over; It's just one of those things; You'll have to get over it~*~  
  
"Leave Now." Padme said calmly, looking at the mysterious man straight in the eye. "Angel? I'm gonna turn back." the mysterious man tried to reply in the same tone as Padme, without crushing his wife in a hug. (Oh. wonder who it is!) Padme holucinated and almost dropped to the round. "LEAVE!" she repeated a little angrier than before. Tears forming  
  
~*~When I was feeling down; You'd start to hang around; And then I felt your hands all over me; And that was out of bounds; You filthy rotten hound~*~  
  
Anakin started to wipe away her tears with his thumb, but she pushed away. "NO! You left me with a child on the way. Why should I be pleased to see you?" Anakin put on his puppy-dog face, "Don't give me the innocent look!" she cried "Just go!"  
  
~*~la la la la la~*~  
  
Anakin turned around to leave, feeling a little guilty over what he had done, yes it was wrong but he was angry at the Jedi Council for not fulfilling his request to visit Padme. He went to turn back to face her again and apologise. "Don't turn around, I don't ever want to see your face again!" Padme exclaimed harshly, a little surprised at her own words.  
  
~*~Don't turn around; I'm sick and I'm tired of you face; Don't make this worse; You've already gone and got me mad; It's too bad I'm not sad; It's casting over; It's just one of those things; You'll have to get over it~*~  
  
"Please, Padme let me explain." Anakin asked quietly, Padme thought for a minute. "No!" she shouted and slammed the door, but Anakin stopped it half way and forced it back open. Then a little cry came from the bedroom down the hall. 'Oh my god! The children!' Padme thought "Children, eh?" Anakin asked, reading her thoughts "Who's the father? Been cheating on me?" he joked  
  
~*~Hey you gotta get over it; Hey you gotta get over it~*~  
  
Padme looked at him sarcastically "I wonder." she said. Anakin's eyes widened. "You mean.." he was dumbstruck for words, Padme nodded. "You're a father Ani." She smiled "Can I. can I see him or her?" he asked Padme's smiled turned to a grin "You mean them, Luke and Leia. Twins actually"  
  
~*~It's too bad I'm not say; It's casting over; It's just one of those things; You'll have to get over it~*~  
  
Padme lead Anakin down the hall to a small bedroom, she turned on the light and walked him over to the two little cots, one in blue and one in yellow. Anakin looked down into the yellow cot where Luke was still crying like crazy, he picked up the blond baby and Luke stopped crying almost straight away.  
  
"That's Luke, and this is Leia." Padme said lifting Leia into her arms. "They are so cute!" Anakin grinned as Luke started to giggle and jump up and down in his fathers arms.  
  
~*~Don't turn around; I'm sick and I'm tired of your face; Don't make this worse; You've already gone and got me mad~*~  
  
Anakin put Luke back in his cot again and turned to leave. "No wait!" Padme said quietly, placing Leia in Luke's cot. Anakin turned back around. "What?" he asked. "Were you being serious when you said you were coming back to me?" she whispered. "Have I ever lied to you Angel?" Anakin smirked "Course I am!"  
  
~*~Don't turn around; I'm sick and I'm tired of you face; Don't make this worse; You've already gone and got me mad; It's too bad I'm not sad; It's casting over; It's just one of those things; You'll have to get over it~*~  
  
Padme grinned and put her arms around Anakin's neck, she then placed a kiss on his lips. "You'll have to learn how to change diapers now." she giggled.  
  
~*~You'll have to get over it~*~  
  
Da End!  
  
Yay, now Marth. if you happen to find this. Do I now get a mention on your site cos you can put it on your site!!!!  
  
A/N: first serious fic, and most likely last serious star wars fic. I've got a serious harry potter one I want up!  
  
PLEASE R/R! 


	2. Thoughts

More! They ask for more?!  
  
It was just gonna be a one-off. hmmm I better start listening to more Avril songs for a good next chap one. Or just go on no song-fic.  
  
Please review with your thoughts, cos I really wanna get my Katie/Oliver one up before I continue this one! 


End file.
